


Love of Thieves

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a little ficce inpsired by the song of the same name by Depeche Mode. An alternate version of the Doom Saga episode where Yami uses the Seal of Orichalcos. Kleptoshipping B&Y, Shounenai





	Love of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Legal stuff: Don’t own. Don’t sue.  
> Warnings/Notes: Some citrus stuff in here, so kiddies - that includes close minded idiots - BACK OFF!!!!!! ‘k this is a AU version of the Doom arc so ‘Kura’s gonna be here ‘cause I didn’t like that they cut him out for a whole season!! Oh yeah, and Yami and Seto never got to duel Dartz ‘cause I can’t stand the sicko. Oh yeah, since I’m such a Tolkien nut, I thought it’d be cool if Atlantis was really Numenor so Dartz is going to be speaking a bit of elvish. Translations will be at the end of the fic.

            “My my, what do we have here?” Dartz said as he watched the green light of he Orichalcos flew towards the statue of Leviathan. “Such a bright soul, after all it is the Pharaoh’s vessel. Still Great Leviathan should be pleased with this one.”

            The Atlantean king smiled smirked as a picture began to form on one of the many empty tablets surrounding the statue. He stared in awe as the figure of a boy with spiky hair similar to the Pharaoh’s and wide eyes appeared. He was drawn to the boy inn spite of his obvious resemblance to his ancient enemy. Even though the boy’s eyes were open in fear, underneath that fear was a deep sadness.

            The pale haired man felt a slight pang of guilt for having imprisoned such beauty. “Hmm… I suppose the Great Beast will forgive me this once,” he mused as he fingered the Orichalcos stone around his neck. “It’d be such a waste if there’s no one to appreciate this lovely creature.”  He began chanting and a soft green light glowed around the necklace and the boy’s tablet. Within moments, the tablet was once again blank and the boy lay prone on the cold tile floor.

            Groaning, the boy struggled to get up, blinking when he found white clad arms helping him into a sitting position. He winced slightly at the tight hold he was in. “W-Where am I?” he stammered, not liking the feel of the temple like structure or the possessive embrace he found himself in. “Who are you?” he asked turning his violet eyes onto his captor.

            The man smiled evilly as he stroked the boy’s cheek. “You needn’t be afraid little Yugi. As long as you do as you’re told, no harm shall come to you, nin titta mir*.”

            “Y-You’re the one behind all this aren’t you?!” Yugi attempted to back away, but Dartz had too strong of a grip. The pale haired man continued to smile as he pulled the smaller boy up against him.

            “Shh titta mine*. I won’t hurt you,” cooed Dartz, rubbing circles on the teen’s back. However, Yugi wouldn’t stop trembling.

            “Yami, why did you play  _that_  card?! Why can’t I feel you in my mind anymore?” Yugi’s mind was in a panic. He’d been calling to the puzzle’s spirit, but no reassuring presence appeared. ‘Yami! Oh please, Yami, help me!’ he pleaded desperately.

            Lips were pressed against his in a fierce and dominating kiss and the tri-color haired boy started to beat his fists against his captor’s chest. Dartz frowned, then promptly smacked him on the cheek. Yugi gasped in pain and put a hand to the now red area, tears threatening to fall from his amethyst eyes.

            Hard mismatched eyes narrowed in anger and Yugi shrunk away. “If I choose to show you kindness,” Dartz said, not taking his eyes off the cringing duelist. “You are not to refuse my generous offer. Disobey me again, and there will be far worse punishments in store for you than a mere slap. Do I make myself clear?”

            Yugi couldn’t stop the gulp form leaving his throat. “H-Hai,” he stammered.

            “You are to address me as master, titta mine. Now come.” The pale haired man rose to his feet and began walking form the ritual chamber. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warned icily when he saw that the boy was still sitting and trembling. “You are to obey my orders instantly. I will not hesitate to punish you if you do not, understand?”

            “H-Hai,” Yugi replied, bowing his head.

            “Yes, what?” Dartz said impatiently.

            Yugi gulped again. “H-Hai master,” he said barely able to stand on his shaky knees.

            “That wasn’t so hard now was it? You have such lovely eyes, nin titta mir. It’d be a sin to have them ruined by those tears.” Dartz then gently brushed the crystalline drops that had escaped the boy’s eyes, surprising Yugi with the sudden gentleness. He tried his best not to flinch when the pale haired man once again pulled him close and started to guide him throughout the ancient building.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Yugi, Yugi,” Dartz chided as he finished applying the ointment to the boy’s chafed ankles and wrists as well as various red lines across his back. “If you hadn’t been so stubborn, I wouldn’t have been forced to mar that beautiful skin of yours.” He then started wrapping bandages over the worst areas.

            The little duelist hung his head in shame. He had fought as hard as he could when his tormentor had thrown him onto the bed he was now sitting in.  However, he was more ashamed at the pleasure he was forced to experience as the Atlantean king claimed him.

            ‘Now Yami’ll never want me,’ he thought miserably, ‘I-I could never face him after this.’

            Dartz frowned as diamond tears started to fall from his pet’s eyes. “Shh. No more tears, titta mir. The Pharaoh never cared about you,” he said, guessing at the boy’s thoughts, “If he did, he would have never used the Orichalcos and risk your soul like that.” With each word, Yugi became more and more convinced that the spirit he so loved really didn’t care about him at all. Dartz smiled evilly as the boy’s eyes slowly went blank and started to glow with the eerie light of the Orichalcos. Seeing that the stone was taking hold, he continued to add to Yugi’s doubts. “You’re nothing to him, but a means to interfere with this world. Do you truly think he’d want you, now that I’ve separated his soul from yours and given him a body of his own?”

            Yugi continued to cry silently as Dartz held him in a loving embrace, smirking as his venomous words started to take effect. “There, there chibi ichi,” he cooed. “I have a present for you.”

            He stood up and went to one of the nightstands and opened the drawer. “This should suit you very nicely,” he said producing a silver collar studded with pale amethysts and one green orichalcos stone. When the Atlantean placed it around his neck so the orichalcos stone was over his Adam’s apple and closed the clasp, Yugi shivered, but it wasn’t from the cold of the metal. “I was right, it does suit you. It goes so well with those lovely eyes of yours.” Yugi continued to cry as the full realization of his captivity set in. There would be no rescue for him.

 

* * *

 

 

            The pale haired man grunted as he moved on top of the pliant figure under him. He mentally smirked as he felt the boy press his lips to his master’s. It had been so easy to break the little duelist. All he had to do in the first few days was to constantly remind Yugi how his beloved Pharaoh refused to come rescue him, that he was no longer wanted or needed by him or his so called friends. Yugi now no longer refused his advances and was now his willing and loving slave, just as he had wanted.

            So engrossed in what they were doing, Dartz failed to notice the door to his bedroom open silently. “Get away form my hikari!” came furious voice of Yami as well as several gasps from the others with him.

Seto quickly got in front of Mokuba, blocking the younger Kaiba’s view. He could barely hold back the anger as repressed memories of his own childhood at the Kaiba estate threatened to resurface.

            Dartz grinned, refusing to stop what he was doing. “You have extremely bad manners for a pharaoh,” he said between thrusts. The boy beneath him had stopped his moans at the sound of Yami’s voice and was now desperately trying to hide his face from him.

            “You heard the man,” Honda shouted and pulled Dartz off the smaller duelist as he was about to thrust back in.

            “You ok, brat?” Bakura asked, after being forced to check on him by a rather insistent Ryou.

            The boy lowered his head. “D-Don’t hurt M-Master,” he pleaded with the white haired yami and started to sob uncontrollably.

            “Nobody’s gonna hurt you, Yugi,” Ryuuji said, blushing red as his vest and headband as he covered the boy’s naked body with the sheets. “You’re safe now.”

            Bakura shocked everyone except for Ryou and Dartz when he gingerly pulled Yugi into an embrace and started making cooing sounds into his ear.

            Seeing his hikari in such a state, awoke the dark side in Yami again. The Eye of Horus appeared on his brow and the shadows swirled around him as he gathered his power. “For daring to touch Yugi, you shall spend eternity in the Shadow Realm, as a plaything for my monsters!”

            A mass of swirling darkness appeared before the Atlantean. Honda, sensing what to do, shoved Dartz forward with such force that the pale haired man stumbled closer to the portal. Tendrils like thick black rope encircled him, holding him fast. “You may have rescued your precious light, Pharaoh, but damage has been done. He will forever be mine!” Dartz yelled as he and the portal vanished.

            “Oh Ra, Yugi, forgive me,” the former spirit said, flinching as his smaller look alike refused to be touched by him. “I’m so sorry aibou.” Tears flowed freely form Yami’s crimson eyes as he silently wished for Ammut to come and devour him for failing to protect his beloved Yugi.

            “Master! Master!” Yugi cried as he struggled against the tomb robber’s hold.

            Bakura frowned. ‘What did that b@$^%& do to the brat?’ “Shh. Shh. It’s alright, chibi ichi. You won’t be hurt anymore. Pharaoh’s here see?” he said, gently turning the boy’s head towards the now weeping pharaoh. Yugi only cringed in fear upon catching sight of Yami and clutched onto Bakura’s striped shirt. Sighing, the tomb robber shrugged at Yami. “I think it’d be best if he stays with me until he’s calmed down at least.”

            “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Yami bellowed, making Yugi shake and sob even more.

            “Well, you’ll never get through to him if you keep scaring him like that,” he shot back. “He’s already f'ed up as it is.”

            “As much as I don’t trust him either, I don’t think we have much choice here,” Honda said noticing how Yugi seemed to calm slightly when he caught sight of Bakura’s white hair.

            “Master?” he pleaded.

            ‘He thinks I’m Dartz.’ Bakura frowned, but quickly softened when he felt Yugi back away slightly. “No one’s going to hurt you, Yugi. It’s okay. How would you like to stay with me for a bit?” he said softly, gently rubbing circles on his back.

            “P-Please master,” Yugi whispered, his throat sore from sobbing, “I-I would like t-that v-very much.” He pressed against the tomb robber’s chest, rubbing his head against the cotton fabric, looking very much like a kitten.

            “It’s settled then. He comes with me.” Bakura then gently lifted Yugi off the bed and carried him out the door.

            “You harm one hair on him…” Yami warned.

            “Don’t worry Yami-san,” Ryou said as he started to follow his yami. “You may not believe me, but Bakura would never hurt him again. Especially since Yugi’s not himself.”

            “I hope you’re right, Ryou,” the pharaoh replied as the white haired hikari left.

            The rest of the group followed suit, each with a heavy heart and a prayer that their petit friend recovered quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

            Yugi looked around the room he was now in. It was modesty furnished, only a bed and a small desk stood there since no one ever used it. He continued to stare at the cream colored walls and blue and white bedding, wondering what was going on. Upon waking, he realized he was no longer in his room and he was now clad in an oversized T-shirt. His master had yet come to get him.

            He vaguely remembered yelling and being carried by what he believed to be his master, but his brain was still foggy from sleep. He curled up against the headboard, pulling his knees against his chest. This was how Bakura found him when he came in to check on him.

            “How you doing, brat?” he asked sitting down on the bed’s edge, moving slowly as not to startle the boy.

            Yugi looked up and started to answer when he realized the white haired man next to him wasn’t Dartz. “W-Where’s master?” he asked, getting steadily more worried.

            The tomb robber looked down and sighed sadly, wishing it had been him to punish the mad Atlantean. “Look Yugi,” he said gently taking the boy’s chin in his hand and raising his head. “You master’s gone away for a little while. He left you in my care until he comes back.”

            “Bakura! You can’t tell him that!” Ryou scolded from the doorway, holding a tray of food.

            <<Shut up hikari!>> he shot back through the mind link. <<He’d only start panicking again if I tell him that that *b@$^@&#*’s gone for good. Don’t tell me you want that to happen, do you?>>

            Ryou only shook his head, admitting his darker half was right.

            “Master?” Yugi said, looking at the two confused, panic starting to build up inside.

            <<Now look what you’ve done!>> Bakura said to Ryou. “It’s ok, chibi ichi. That baka over there just confused you with someone else.”

            <Are you really going to let him call you that?> Ryou asked as Bakura stroked Yugi’s hair gently.

            <<At least until I find someway of getting the brat back to normal.>> came the reply.

            “When will master be back?” Yugi asked, not moving from the tomb robber’s arms.

            “Soon I think, chibi ichi,” he said reaching to undo the silver collar the boy wore.

            “Please don’t! Master said never to take it off unless I’m taking a bath!”

            “As you wish, chibi ichi,” Bakura said sadly.

            “Um… do you want something to eat?” Ryou asked putting the tray down on the desk.

            Yugi looked over to the other white haired boy then back at Bakura. His master never allowed him to eat unless he was given permission. “What’s the matter Yugi? Are you hungry?” the ring’s spirit asked. The boy nodded, but still made no move to get up and eat. “Well go ahead and eat, chibi ichi. It’s not poisoned.” Yugi nodded then leapt for the desk and began to wolf down the huge breakfast Ryou had made.

            Bakura raised an eyebrow at the amount of food on the tray. “I didn’t know what he likes so I kinda made every kind of breakfast meal I could think of,” his hikari explained blushing. The older teen chuckled then helped himself to some of the food. Yugi stopped eating when he did this, but resumed when Bakura laughed and told him to finish up.

 

* * *

 

 

            Later that night, Yugi crept into Ryou’s room in search of his new master. He felt a small stab of jealousy when he spied the white haired spirit lying on the bed, his arms protectively around a peacefully sleeping Ryou as the smaller albino snuggled up against his chest.

            Yugi was almost tempted to return to his room, but he was so used to having Dartz sleeping next to him that it was near impossible for him to fall asleep. He needed his master’s body next to him. He took a deep breath and crawled into the bed. He frowned slightly when he felt fabric against his bare skin and decided to do something about it. He needed skin to skin contact and needed it bad.

            He wrapped his arms around Bakura as he began to kiss and lick the spirit’s neck, his small hands slipping under the T-shirt. Bakura moaned in his sleep, smiling at the pleasant touches, kisses, and nips. “Mmm. Ryou,” he moaned, causing the tri-color haired boy to nip his earlobe hard in jealousy. He wanted his new master to pay attention to him not the cheap copy in his arms.

            Bakura yelped and shot up, wide awake, at the harsh bite he had received. “Yugi?! What the %^&#*?!” he said putting a hand to his ear, frowning when he felt blood. “Just what in the name of Anubisare you doing?” he demanded when he realized just where Yugi’s hands had been seconds earlier.

            Yugi’s eyes widened in fear and he immediately jumped off the bed and kneeled on the floor, his head bowed low. “F-Forgive me, B-Bakura-sama!” he pleaded, tears forming in the pools of amethyst. “I-I couldn’t sleep and…”

            Bakura sighed, his eyes softening with pity at the broken boy on the floor. “It’s alright chibi ichi,” he said, gently running a hand through the spiky hair. “You just startled me.”

            Yugi was about to apologize again when Ryou chose then to wake up. “’Kura?” he asked upon seeing his yami sitting at the edge of the bed. Yugi snuck a glance at the other white haired boy and shot him a rather annoyed look. “Yugi? What’s going on?” he asked.

            Bakura smirked and chuckled. “He couldn’t sleep, tenshi. So he came in here to sleep with us and startled me out of a good dream.” He decided not to tell what Yugi had been up to while he was asleep. Yugi opened his mouth to apologize yet again, but quickly closed it when the thief held out his arms. Yugi jumped at the unspoken command and leapt into Bakura’s embrace, causing Ryou to quickly move away as his yami was knocked back in the process. Ryou blushed profusely as he saw that Yugi didn’t have a stitch of clothing on him, the collar being the only thing on, and was now again making out with Bakura.

            “No little Yugi,” the thief said pushing the smaller teen off him as gently as he could while trying to be firm.

            Yugi looked crestfallen at his master’s rejection. “Demo..”

            Bakura frowned. “You don’t have to that while you’re here, Yugi,” he said trying to fight the urge the boy had caused.

            “Oh.” He bowed his head in disappointment. “Is it because you already have a slave, Bakura-sama?” he asked glancing toward Ryou.

            “W-What?!” the smaller albino teen stammered, blushing again.

            Bakura laughed, earning a glare from his hikari. “Ryou isn’t a slave, chibi ichi. He’s my hikari, my love.” It was the thief’s turn to blush as he spoke the last two words.

            “Oh ‘Kura!” Ryou squealed at his yami’s admission and immediately glomped him.

            “I see,” Yugi said flatly, fighting the jealousy. “I’m sorry for bothering you, master.” He turned to leave, but was yanked back onto the bed.

            “That doesn’t mean you can’t sleep with us if you need to,” Bakura said, forcing Yugi to lie down next to him.

            “Demo,” he started, looking at Ryou.

            “I don’t mind. Really,” said the other alino teen smiling quietly.

            “See, it’s ok.” Bakura then motioned Ryou to lie down on the other side of him and he did, laying his head on one side of the thief’s chest. “Just remember chibi ichi. You’re to go to sleep only and nothing else. Understand?”

            “Hai, Bakura-sama,” Yugi replied, mimicking Ryou while trying to hide the jealousy and disappointment that just wouldn’t go away.

            “’Kura, what happened to your ear?” Ryou asked finally noticing the slightly mangled lobe.

 

* * *

 

 

            Weeks turned into months and Yugi slowly began to show some of his old self again under Bakura’s gruff yet kind coaxing. But he still couldn’t get the smaller teen to break the habit of acting like a slave when they were alone. This of course worried Ryou and the others to no end, but at least the little duelist didn’t shy away from other people as he’d done at the beginning. It was not much, but it was some progress, though he was still jealous of Ryou for being able to be with Bakura.

            “Master is never coming back is he?” Yugi said, as he sat in Bakura’s lap as the older teen held him while watching a movie Ryou had rented.

            “Yugi…” the tomb robber started.

            “It’s been months since he left me with you. There’s been no word from him since.”

            Bakura sighed. “Look Yugi, you have to stop thinking of that b@$%^#* as your master. What he did was wrong. You  _never_   _ever_  break a hikari. Even I know that.”

            “But Bakura-sama!”

            “Yugi. You have to go back to Yami soon.” In fact he was to leave in the next few days, since Yami kept insisting that they hand his hikari over. “I can’t just keep you here forever. Though, I wouldn’t mind if I did.”

            The smaller teen bit his lip and pouted, making him look even younger than he already did and even cuter. “But… but I wanna stay with you too. I-I love you Bakura-sama!”

            Bakura stared at him in shock. He hadn’t realized that he’d spoken what he wanted kept to himself. “Yugi…”

            “Don’t send me away, Bakura-sama! Don’t leave me like  _he_  did, onegai!!!” the petite boy clutched onto the former tomb robber, starting to sob uncontrollably.

            Just then Ryou came in with Yami after running into each other on a late night snack run. The former pharaoh glared at Bakura upon hearing Yugi’s sobs, fearing the worst. “It’s not what you think, baka pharaoh. Yugi doesn’t want to leave.”

            “I find that hard to believe, thief. Yugi, what’s the matter aibou?” He tried to pry his hikari from the tomb robber, but found that Yugi had him in a vice grip and wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.

            “NO!!!” Yugi screamed. “I DON’T WANNA GO!!! I’M STAYING WITH BAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!”

            “Yugi please,” Yami pleaded. “Grandpa’s been so worried about you. You know you have to come home.”

            “NO!!!!!” he screamed again, this time biting and kicking whatever part of Yami he could reach. Yami stared, never had he ever seen his lighter half act like this. Seeing Yugi screaming himself hoarse, tears flowing unhindered from his violet eyes, broke him far worse than what Dartz could ever had done to Yugi.

            “Yugi, I’ll make a deal with you,” the pharaoh said, forcing him to look at him, “If you tell me why you want to stay with that flea ridden thief, and I’ll consider letting you stay here, ok?”

            Yugi sniffled and looked at his darker half questioningly. Yami waited patiently for his little one to decide. “Y-You w-won’t hurt him?” asked the smaller of the two look-alikes.

            “No, little Yugi. I won’t.”

            “I-I lo-love him,” Yugi whispered hoarsely.

            Yami’s eyes widened. “How? Why?”

            “H-He’s kind to me. And gentle.” Bakura sputtered, starting to blush as Yami stared at him quizzically for a moment.

            “So am I, aibou.”

            “But… but he holds me when I get nightmares.” The pharaoh felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of another holding his hikari, chasing the night terrors away. How he missed that.

            “I did that too, and I always will, Yugi. What’s so different about him?”

            “You’re the one who got him in this mess in the first place,” Bakura snarled. Yugi cringed as the tomb robber’s words forced memories of their duel with Rafael to the front of his mind.

            “That was uncalled for!” Yami spat back. “Don’t think I don’t know that! I’ve spent every moment away from Yugi regretting using  _that card_! And I will for the rest of eternity!” Yami had learned the hard way that mentioning the Orichalcos around Yugi was a  _very_  bad thing.

            “Boo-hoo! You made a mistake and now you’re paying for in spades.” Bakura pulled Yugi closer to him, but keeping the loose hold he had. “Yugi’s made his choice, Yami. Now leave before I do something I know I’ll regret,” his voice dripping with venom.

            The spirit of the puzzle sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. He knew all too well that when his beloved hikari made his mind up about something, there was no way short of forcefully taking over of changing it. “Yugi, if you ever change your mind, I… we will always be there to welcome you home,” he said going to leave. “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble, Ryou. I’ll see you at school on Monday.” With that, the once proud pharaoh left the Bakura apartment a broken man.

            “I-I hurt him, d-didn’t I?” Yugi said, looking up at the spirit he loved.

            “Yeah. But it’s not your fault. You love who you love,” Bakura said, nuzzling Yugi’s hair. He gently picked the boy up and started to carry him back to the guestroom.

            “Bakura-sama, c-can I sleep with you tonight?”

            “Only if you’re willing to move in, ‘cause once I’ve got you in there, it’ll be  _very_  hard to let you leave,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on Yugi’s cheek.

            “Y-You mean that?” the smaller teen asked, his mood cheering a bit.

            “Is that a yes, chibi ichi?”

            Yugi smiled brightly. “Yes!”

            Ryou couldn’t help smiling as he watched his yami and lover carry Yugi to the room they’d been sharing off and on since the end of Battle City. A small pang of sadness pierced his heart and he berated himself for even thinking of the possibility that Bakura had tired of him.

            <<You’d better get in here too, Hikari!>> came his dark half’s mind voice.

            <N-Nani?!> he sent back. Was Bakura suggesting what he thought he was?

            <<I won’t be getting rid of you anytime soon, Ryou koi. Now get the %^&@ in here before I decide to drag that cute ass of yours in here myself!>>

            <Hai, yami!> Ryou’s heart leapt as he dashed to their room. He never told anyone, but he had developed a crush on Yugi and now he was given a chance to tell him. He blushed when his eyes were laid on an already half naked Yugi lying on the bed, Bakura on top and showering their soon to be lover with gentle yet passionate kisses.

            <<Well, just don’t stand there baka hikari!>> the older white haired teen said, not stopping for an instant.

            Ryou blushed even more, but promptly obeyed his yami and joined them on the king sized bed.

            “B-Bakura-sama. A-Aishiteru,” Yugi moaned as someone’s hand brushed a rather sensitive area below his waist.

            “We love you too, chibi ichi,” the tomb robber said pausing only to give Ryou a passionate kiss before forcing his hikari’s lips to press against Yugi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Translations:  
> nin titta mir – my little jewel  
> titta mine – little one


End file.
